


Officer hale

by The_gay_demon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Stalking, violance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:51:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8477728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_gay_demon/pseuds/The_gay_demon
Summary: Ok so this is just a rough draft and im not exactly sure what im doing so HAHAH Might be a one shot might not.





	1. Officer hottie

Derek looks at the skinny white boy named "stiles" who the hell names thier kid stiles "sir have you been drinking?" stiles smiles  
"oh no officer hottie i dont drink" he looks back at scott "hey did anyone call a striper because who did has really good taste" derek sigh "im a real cop sir i was called for a noise complain can you turn down the music just slightly"  
"ooohhh im a sir" he laughs and trips oh a little rock and lands on Derek he smiles and looks at the officer "oh no im sorry" stiles gets up.  
Derek gets up after and brushes off dirt.  
"just turn down the music and give us a call if you need help" with that derek got out there

 

"so that call we got was just these college kids and they thought i was a stripper" officer hale tells his boss and stiles walks in "dad i came to-" he sees "officer hottie and blushes and turns around and walks out


	2. Look after my son

"this is not a joke some man came in my house and put knifes on my pictures of me to the wall" stiles tells officer Hale. Stiles is only wearing superman pajama pants its three am.   
Stiles lets Derek in the house he is not aloud to leave until he catches the creep who did this.  
He was right there was ten pictures of stiles and a knife though his face. Stiles is shaken and scared. "im here to protect you stiles and i cant leave until i put him in the backseat do you want me to go around the bl-"  
"NO dont leave please i feel safe with you around you are my dads favorite. he talks about you all the time just dont go"   
God why does he look cute now? An hour ago he was considered a pest. Derek sighs "i will stay you get some sleep be glad your dad is paying extra" Derek locks the door.  
"um dont come in my room..." he blushs   
"why i need to protect you what if he set fire to your house?"   
"because i sleep naked okay!?"   
"but you have pajamas on!?"  
"i sliped these on to call 911"  
Derek puts the palm of his hand to his face this will be a long night.


	3. Damn it

Derek lays on Stile's couch. He was tired he had to stay up all night to watch over his bosses son ...who just walked by him naked. He turns his head away "did you forget i was here"   
Stiles blushs "dude your stright so its cool besides you should take a nap im going to shower"   
Stiles wet and naked ... Yeah like he needed to think about that   
"actually Stiles im gay and nice ass" he turns on his side and sleeps on his side.   
"wait your joking right?" stiles looks around for shorts.  
"no im not besides you seem to have liked me since you called me officer hottie"   
Stiles rushes to the bathroom and when he did he covered his face "im an idiot" he whispers to himself as he blushes.

Stiles looks around he hears something and rushes to derek and wakes him up "Derek wake up "when he looked up he seen the man " he grabed stiles arm and hand cuffed him to derek" who woke up and pulled a gun on him and he had no bullets and kicked the man who just laughs "looks like you to will stick together " and he runs out Derek looks down when he seen he was handcuffed to Stiles "you will be staying with me for a while"


	4. Waiting for a key

The sheriff looked at derek and his son  
His fingers rubbing his forehead  
"what the hell happened? I asked if you can watch after my son and you do this what the hell if something happened to my son you are fired "  
You see sir i was trying to -"Derek starts but is interrupted by stiles "inpress me with his hand cuffs and i dropped the keys see it was my fault i wanted to go out with him and look i screwed up" Stiles sweats and Derek coughs  
"look i dont want to know what kinky stuff you both are into just the key will be here in two days just until then dont tell me anything about those two nights "  
Derek nods "what about work?"  
"take the days off you cant work with him "  
"yes sir "

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING I DONT WANT YOUR DAD AKA MY BOSS TO KILL ME" Derek push's Stiles against the door  
"not getting you fired duh . He was going to kill you if it was not for me besides you think im cute"  
Derek face palmed but didnt say yeah or no.


End file.
